List of archival news articles
This page tries to gather as many articles related to Pokémon Go as we can. If you have an article not present here please feel to add it to the right time slot. 2015 September *Pokémon GO on Mobile Brings Monsters to the Real World *Pokémon GO Might Connect With Future Pokémon Games *Pokémon GO Closed Beta Testing Arrives Winter 2015 *Our Pokémon GO First Impressions and Thoughts *‘Pokémon Go’ Wants to Take Monster Battles to the Street *Get all the details about what was discussed at the live Pokémon GO press event in Japan. *Nintendo is making a Pokémon augmented reality game with wearable device December *Pokémon GO Developer Niantic Labs Talks Monsters *How Pokémon Go will benefit from Niantic’s lessons from Ingress on location-based game design 2016 January *Catch Pokémon in the real world with Pokémon GO & Pokémon GO Plus for Android & iPhone: UK release date rumours, price, video trailer; Pokémon GO closed beta *There’s Still No Word on Pokémon GO Beta Testing *Game Freak Junichi Masuda’s 2016 greeting for Pokemon *PSA: The Pokemon GO beta isn't out yet, don't fall for scam sites February *Pokémon GO to be Demonstrated at GDC Next Month *Niantic’s Pokémon GO GDC Session Coming March 14 *See Pokemon GO deconstructed at GDC's Smartphone & Tablet Games Summit *More Pokemon Go Details Coming in March *'Pokémon GO' Update: Company Warns About Beta Test Scams, More Details Coming in March *Pokémon GO Rumored to be Released on February 27 *Pokemon’s newest Legendary coming in the summer with new movie; more updates on ‘Pokemon GO’ scheduled *‘Pokémon Z,’ ‘Pokémon GO’ release date updates: Pokémon Z unlikely to come out this year, Pokémon GO good to go *7 features we want to see in Pokemon GO *Will the Pokémon GO Beta Begin Soon? *'Pokémon Go' Release Date: Pokémon Company CEO Talks Rollout Details And An Upcoming ‘Big’ Project *Fresh Pokemon Go Release Details Disappoint *Pokémon GO: Who Is Your Ideal Starter? *Pokemon Go release date details and update on major Pokemon Company project revealed *Pokémon GO Release Date and Announcement from Niantic For Beginners *Pokemon GO to be Available in Japan – Nintendo NX Leaks a 2016 Release March *Pokémon Go - GDC Session Has Been Cancelled *Catch Pokémon in the real world with Pokémon GO & Pokémon GO Plus for Android & iPhone: UK release date rumours, price, video trailer; Pokémon GO field test announced *Pokemon Go GDC Presentation Canceled and Here's Why *Pokémon GO Field Testing Will Begin in Japan *Pokémon News: Updates on Pokémon Go, Pokémon Sun, and Pokémon Moon *Pokemon GO Gameplay: Hidden Squirtle, Exp For Throwing Pokeballs, And More In Leaked Footage *Pokémon GO Beta Version Will be Available in Japan First *The first footage from Pokémon GO emerged from SXSW Gaming *First Pokemon Go Footage Reportedly Revealed, See It Here *POKÉMON GO GAMEPLAY HAS BEEN REVEALED *POKEMON GO CAN NOW BE PLAYED ON MOBILE PHONES TOO *Detailed Analysis of the Pokemon Go First-Look Video *Pokemon Go Smartphone Footage Teases Upcoming Game *Pokemon Go Release: 5 Things The Video Leak Reveals *Catch Pokémon in the real world with Pokémon GO & Pokémon GO Plus for Android & iPhone *New Pokémon GO Gameplay Details Announced *NIANTIC LABS ANGERED FANS FOR REMOVING ‘POKÉMON GO’ IN GDC; ‘POKÉMON Z’ NOT HAPPENING *Pokémon GO Presentation Hints at a Third Team *How 'Pokemon Go' will work on your smartphone *Pokemon Go Release Soon As Developers Tease Gamers With New Details *POKÉMON WILL BE WHERE YOU'D EXPECT IN POKÉMON GO June *E3 2016 'Pokémon Special' Confirmed, While Pokémon Sun and Moon Will Feature in the Treehouse Broadcast *Pokemon Go Is Your Own Pokemon Journey Brought To Life *The 'Pokémon Go' wearable costs $35 *‘Pokemon Go’ Launching Late July *E3 Pokémon GO Developer Q&A Highlights *More Pokémon GO Updates *Living the trainer life with 'Pokémon Go' *To Be The Very Best: Pokémon Enters Into Augmented Reality *Pokémon Go Beta Closes Down As Developer Teases Its Official Release July *The first Pokemon game for smartphones is not what I expected *I tried Pokemon Go and it is far from the very best *Pokémon GO release date rumours | Pokémon GO trailer | Pokémon GO gameplay: First impressions of Pokémon GO as we gear up for its release *Ten Things I Wish I Knew When I Started 'Pokémon GO' Category:News